Every Time We Touch, Twilight style
by iambetterthanyou007
Summary: The Twilight Girls Rose, Alice, and Bella spend time together as the boys go hunting. Listening to the stereo, Every Time We Touch by Cascada goes on. What happens when they all start to sing together? ONE SHOT!


**This is the song by Cascada called Every Time We Touch that I think is perfect for the Twilight girls (especially for Bella). OH! And it's a one-shot. So, here it goes!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own this song or Twilight, or any of these characters, and so on and so forth (isn't this getting old? We already KNOW that whomever is writing this doesn't own Twilight or the song! It's not like I'm Stephanie Meyer or anything, or am I?)**

The velvet red couch felt soft under Rosalie as she sat, reading a magazine, completely in her zone. Bella, sitting on the ground at the foot of the couch, was reading "City of Bones" by Cassandra Clare. She held the book in one hand while her other hand (having been begged upon by Alice) was having its nails polished by a dark red paint. The stereo was vibrating softly with the CD Alice had put in to set the mood. The boys had gone hunting and since Alice and Rosalie had already hunted, they decided to make it a little "girl get together".

"We totally should go shopping! I mean, the boys will be gone a long time and we need to be distracted somehow!" Alice had pitched this idea over a few hours ago. Rose and Bella rolled their eyes. For someone who could see the future, Alice can be totally predictable.

"Fine then! You pick something," Alice grumbled, hurt.

"Oh," murmured Rosalie, examining her nails, "I don't know. Why don't you let the human think of something to do?" Bella grew a vibrant red and hid her face in her brown hair.

"That's it! Great idea, Bella!" yelped Alice suddenly. Bella, having not seen this coming, screeched and felled backwards over the wooden stool she was sitting in.

"But, I didn't even THINK of anything to do!" she stuttered. Alice just shook her head and smiled.

"Yes, but you WILL. I just think we should get started about now." Rose shot a nasty look at Bella.

"Nice going. Now you made the little pixie think!" Again, Bella cowered behind her brown mane. Alice wasn't listening.

"Let's have," she paused for dramatic effect, "a small GET TOGETHER!" Alice stared at the two other girls, waiting for their response. Then, Rose snorted.

"That has got to be the stupidest thing I've ever heard. We're already together! And while I'm here, I think I'm just gonna read." Rose glided over to the red couch (Bella watched, a little jealous of her grace) and grabbed a magazine. With a little "Hmph!" she crossed her legs and settled own into a stony silence. Silence fell upon Bella and Alice as they stared after Rosalie.

"Uh," grumbled Bella, embarrassed, "I think I'll just, um, read, too. Yeah…" She grabbed a small blue purse Alice forced upon Bella and took out her book. She stumbled to the foot of the couch and began to read. Alice, quite put out by this behavior, put a CD in the stereo, and we leave off where we started in the beginning. It was very quiet between everyone; no one spoke a word.

_*I hear your voice when you sleep next to me*_, came on in the stereo. Bella looked up, startled, and began to sing along.

"I still feel your touch in my dreams," Bella whispered melodiously. Then, to Bella's great surprise, Rose began to sing.

"Forgive me my weakness, but I don't know why,"

"Without you it's hard to survive," finished Alice. All three girls sighed, wishing for their loved ones to be near. Then at the same time, they all began to sing the chorus.

"Cuz every time we touch, I get this feeling! And every time we kiss, I swear I can fly!" Bella held her hand above her heart.

"Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last. Need you by my side." Alice began to sing loudly, yet her voice was angelic and beauteous, just like Rosalie's, noted Bella with a small hint of regret.

"Cuz every time we touch, I feel the static! And every time we kiss, I reach for the sky!" With that Alice gracefully jumped into the air and spun, then landed perfectly on her toes.

"Can't you hear my heart beat slow, I can't let you go, I need you by my side." Rose ended the chorus magnificently, chuckling ironically to the part about her heart. The instrumental part kicked in. The girls smiled at each other, each thinking about their soul mates. Alice about Jasper, Rosalie to Emmett, and Bella for Edward. Each to her own. Soon, the vocals came in again and they began to sing.

"Your arms are my castle," sang Bella, eyes closed and hugging herself.

"Your heart is my sky," sighed Rosalie. If she could draw tears, she would have been crying.

"They wipe away tears that I cry (figuratively of course)" inserted Alice happily.

"The good and the bad times, we've been through the more. You make me rise—"

"When I FALL!" Someone sang the last part that was not there before. The girls turned around and through the door came Emmett, Jasper, and Edward. The girls screamed and ran toward them.

The chorus blasted out of the stereo twice, but no one was bothering to sing along with them.

"I love you," Bella whispered to Edward as they hugged.

"As I love you," Edward smiled his crooked grin and Bella melted into his arms, her castle.

"Hmmm, I would tell you that I love you, but you already saw it coming, didn't you?" Jasper nuzzled Alice, grinning. Alice smiled slyly.

"Still, I love to hear you say it in the now."

"I love you," Jasper told her and kissed her passionately.

"Back at you," Alice giggled.

"Hmmm," grumbled Emmett, "I think it's my turn to say something to you that is romantic, but I really can't think of anything." Rose slapped him. "Ouch," said Emmett happily.

"I hoped that stimulated your brain cells a bit," joked Rose.

"Oh yah! Love you," Emmett, smiled goofily.

"Good answer," Rose said, "I love you, too." And the three couples embraced, wishing to never let go.

**Like it? Hate it? PLEASE REVIEW! **


End file.
